Rain
by Suzy-san
Summary: UR – La pluie tombe sur la ville de Karakura, de même qu'elle se déverse dans les cœurs de nos deux compères. Cette même pluie dévoile ainsi leurs sentiments et leur fera découvrir bien d'autres choses...


**Titre : ****Rain**

Genre : Romance/Angst/Drama

Pairing : **Abaraï ****Renji / Inoue Orihime**

Rating : M

Disclamer : _Bleach_, son univers, ses personnages et ses poèmes appartiennent exclusivement à Tite Kubo. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits.

Synopsis : UR – La pluie tombe sur la ville de Karakura, de même qu'elle se déverse dans les cœurs de nos deux compères. Cette même pluie leur dévoile ainsi leurs sentiments et leur fait découvrir bien d'autres choses...

**N/A** : Hey ! Bonne année à vous ! Et pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, une petite ficlette (au début, c'était censé être des drabbles de 500 mots maxi, mais impossible pour moi de le faire -.-).

Je reprends le poème du tome 3 de _Bleach_, _Memories in the rain_.

Enjoy !

* * *

_**'-.-'**_

_Si j'étais la pluie,_

_..._

_**'-.-'**_

**E**lle marchait un peu précipitamment, en évitant tout en sautillant au-dessus des flaques d'eau qui se formaient peu à peu sur le sol bitumé. Malgré l'été, certaines journées se finissaient souvent en orages et pluies incessantes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller au combini acheter son ingrédient essentiel à tous ses repas : la pâte de haricot rouge bien sûr !

La rousse sourit à cette pensée, s'imaginant la tête que ferait Tatsuki si elle entendait cela. Balançant son sac plastique tout en fredonnant un air de musique, elle s'arrêta à la vue d'un certain rouge qui lui parut familier. En effet, celui-ci restait en dessous d'un arbre, fixant d'un regard vague le ciel, le temps que les intempéries cessent. Elle s'approcha et tenta :

« Abaraï-kun ? »

Le sus-nommé semblait sortir de sa torpeur et jeta un œil indifférent vers la rousse.

« Ah heu...Inoue ? »

« Ah ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ! Que fais-tu ici ? Une mission ? Un hollow ? », demanda-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

« Non... Je passais par-là, c'est tout. », répondit-il en hochant de la tête.

« Tu n'as de parapluie ? », interrogea la rousse en observant les cheveux mouillés du rouge. « Je peux te raccompagner si... »

« Non. », interrompit promptement Renji.

« Oh! ». La jeune femme rougit un peu et comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il souhaitait probablement qu'on le laisse seul. Elle proposa tout de même timidement :

« Tu es chez Urahara-san n'est-ce-pas ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas ! À bientôt, Abarai-kun ! »

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête et la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle prit congé. Quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, le rouge se décida à aller chez Urahara-san. Il regarda à nouveau les nuages gris orageux qui planaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Puis pestant contre ces derniers, il courut le plus vite possible vers la boutique.

Quand Renji coulissa la porte d'entrée, il râla de nouveau dans sa barbe lorsqu'il vit qu'il était tout trempé. Mais il ne pouvait que se maudire car il n'avait pas écouté Tessaï lui avertir que ce soir, il allait pleuvoir des cordes.

Non, il ne l'avait pas écouté car il avait autre chose en tête...

Sans aller plus loin dans ses pensées obscures, Abarai se rendit compte que la maisonnée était bien calme. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, pas un bruit émanait de l'intérieur. D'abord suspicieux, il s'avança dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'aucun ennemi n'était présent. Car même si Aïzen avait été capturé et Ginjô tué, le danger n'était pas écarté pour autant.

Il se mit en garde lorsqu'il aperçut une pièce faiblement éclairée. S'approchant peu à peu, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Une boule de stress montait en lui, lui donnant des nausées. Pourtant, il était Vice-capitaine et avait participé à de nombreux combats. Ce genre de situation ne lui était donc pas étranger et il savait gérer son stress. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Et quand enfin il atteignit la pièce, il s'arrêta net.

Pour y voir sur le papier tendu des cloisons des ombres s'enlacer, pour entendre ces gloussements qui le dégoutaient presque... Car il connaissait ses deux personnes cachées et cela l'anéantissait plus qui ne le montrait. Renji baissa les yeux et fit volte-face lorsqu'il vit que les choses commencèrent à aller plus loin. Il avait vu plus qu'il n'en fallait, il devait partir.

Parce qu'implicitement, on le lui avait demandé.

La boule commençait à lui faire très mal dans la poitrine. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Toujours avec discrétion et sans regarder en arrière, il marcha rapidement pour enfin retrouver ce temps humide. Il courut comme un forcené sans savoir où il allait. Bousculant des personnes sur son passage, le regard noir, les poings serrés, il s'arrêta, à bout du souffle, près d'un arbre. Là, il n'hésita pas à y mettre un coup de poing sans réfléchir. S'ensuivit un cri de douleur, son gigai n'ayant pas la même résistance que son corps de Shinigami. Cette souffrance se mêla à celle qui se trouvait déjà en lui. Tenant son poing ensanglanté, il céda à tout et s'agenouilla à terre.

La pluie continuait à s'abattre sur lui mais cette fois-ci, le Vice-capitaine ne fit rien contre.

**oOo oOo**

Quand Inoue rentra chez elle, elle avait perdu presque toute sa bonne humeur. Sa rencontre avec le vice-capitaine y était pour quelque chose. Elle se sentit mal pour lui, comme si elle devinait son mal-être qui pourtant lui était inconnu.

La rousse ouvrit la fenêtre et tendit sa main sous l'eau de pluie qui continuait à battre au dehors. Regardant le ciel sombre, ses pensées allèrent vers un certain roux aux sourcils froncés continuellement. Celui pour qui son cœur battait. Elle se demanda alors : «_ Que fait-il en ce moment ?_ ». Elle ferma les yeux et chercha son énergie spirituelle. Pour les rouvrir immédiatement, abasourdie.

Elle l'avait bien repérée, dans la boutique d'Urahara-san. Mais pas seul. Elle put distinguer deux reiatsu, complètement liés, accrochés l'un à l'autre, mêlés entres eux pour n'en former qu'un. Son cœur eut un dératé tel qui lui semblât qu'il s'était arrêté.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'éloigna du rebord de la fenêtre et alla précipitamment vers la porte d'entrée pour y mettre ses chaussures. Mais elle s'arrêta un instant car une question lui taraudait à présent l'esprit : Qu'allait-elle faire une fois là-bas ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire lorsqu'elle sera face à eux ? Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle répondit à ses propres questions : rien. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur le jeune homme, aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Malgré cette accablante vérité, son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Désespérément, elle ouvrit vivement la porte quand elle entendit un bruit inattendu…

**oOo oOo**

Abarai se décida à rentrer lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut le corps. S'il restait encore sous la pluie, il tomberait certainement malade. Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers la boutique d'Urahara-san mais fit demi-tour, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas davantage la vue de deux personnes déjà présentes…

Où aller dans ce cas?

_ « ..._ _Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas ! À bientôt, Abarai-kun _! ». Il se souvient des paroles de la rousse et d'un pas quelque peu indécis, il se dirigea vers son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, il hésita devant la porte, ne sachant comment justifier sa présence. Il se décida quand la porte s'ouvra brutalement et le cogna en pleine figure.

« Itaï ! »

La rousse, apeurée dans un premier temps par ce bruit étrange, fut étonnée de voir Renji à sa porte.

« Abarai-kun ? Je ne pensais pas te voir i… »

Puis s'apercevant du nez ensanglanté de ce dernier, elle se confondit d'excuse :

« Ah ! Du sang ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Entre, je vais te soigner... Désolée. »

**oOo oOo**

Sous la coupole dorée qui soignait petit à petit ses blessures, il resta silencieux. Inoue ne savait que dire, mais elle sentait que le rouge avait l'esprit ailleurs. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci était trempé jusqu'aux os. Orihime alla donc chercher une serviette qu'elle lui tendit lorsque la bulle soignante disparut :

« Encore désolée », redit-elle gênée.

« Oh, non. Ça va, ce n'est rien. J'ai connu pire. » assura le jeune homme.

« Ah oui ? », dit-elle en préparant un thé.

« Rukia m'a cassé le nez plus d'une fois... » grommela le rouge en prenant sa tasse.

« C'est vrai qu'elle peut parfois être très heu... », Orihime cherchait les mots qui ne venaient pas, de peur d'être mal interprété.

« Violente ? Agressive ? Brutale ? Sanguinaire ? Une vraie teigne ? », énuméra-t-il sans gêne.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça quand même », dit la rousse, un peu honteuse.

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! » répliqua Abarai, en levant les mains, l'air innocent. « En plus il n'y a pas que moi en pâtit. », ajouta-t-il.

« C'est vrai ! Kurosaki-kun s'en prend plein la figure aussi ! »

D'autres éclats de rire résonnaient dans la pièce. Puis, un silence s'installa. Du rire, on passait à la tristesse, le désespoir. Ce que chacun a vu ou ressenti sur leur être cher revint brutalement dans leurs esprits. Leurs reiatsu unis semblaient encore flotter dans les airs, accentuant leurs peines.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce-pas ? osa Inoue, d'une voix tremblante.

« Bien plus que je l'imaginais », avoua Renji.

Oui, ils voyaient bien qu'Ichigo et Rukia menaient une relation cachée aux yeux des autres mais pour eux, elle était visible à chaque fois qu'ils les rencontraient ensemble.

À chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient un regard, un sourire où il y avait bien plus que de la complicité.

Et le pire pour eux était de les voir s'éloigner sans qu'ils ne souciaient de leurs cœurs qui les appelaient, criaient leurs noms, mais qu'eux seuls entendaient crépiter dans leur têtes.

* * *

Reiatsu : énergie spirituelle.

Voilà pour l'instant, la suite arrive très vite. ^.^


End file.
